1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench and, more particularly, to a bi-sectional wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
A typical wrench includes a single-pieced design that includes a handle and a head formed at an end of the handle. Such a single-pieced wrench can be used in an open space; however, it cannot conveniently be used in a limited space.
There are some wrenches that include two sections. Examples of such bi-sectional wrenches can be found in Taiwanese Patent Publication Nos. 450185 and 569860 and Taiwanese Patents I241940 and I242483. The bi-sectional wrenches can be switched between modes. In the first mode, the angle between the sections is retained. In the second mode, the angle between the sections can be changed. The bi-sectional wrenches are however normally kept in the first mode. The sections are normally pivoted by a common angular speed. It is however difficult to maneuver the bi-sectional wrenches this way in limited space.
To overcome the foregoing problem, a bi-sectional wrench has been disclosed in Taiwanese Patent M302441. This conventional bi-sectional wrench includes a lever 10, a handle 20 and a connecting device to pivotally connect the lever 10 to the handle 20. The connecting device 30 includes a switch 38 that can be turned to switch the connecting device 30 between locking and unlocking positions. In the locking position, the connecting device 30 retains the angle between the lever 10 and the handle 20. In the unlocking position, the connect device allows the change of the angle between the lever 10 and the handle 20. It is however difficult to precisely turn the switch 38 to switch the connecting device 30.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.